1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the gradual convergence of computers, communication and broadcasting, the demand for an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) and an application specific standard product (ASSP) is changing due to the demand for a system-on-chip (SoC). In addition, the trend toward lighter, thinner, more compact and higher-performance information technology (IT) devices is one of the factors that drive the development of SoCs.
An SoC is a single chip onto which functional blocks (e.g., intellectual property (IP) blocks) having various functions are integrated with the help of the development of semiconductor processing technology.
As the integration density, size and operation speed of SoCs increase, power consumption becomes more of a design factor. The temperature of the SoC may increase when it consumes a large amount of power. If the temperature increases too greatly, the SoC may malfunction or become damaged.
Thus, there is a need for an SoC and methods of driving the SoC that can prevent the SoC from consuming too much power.